New Era Gotei 13
by sunwraith
Summary: It's been over a hundred years since Aizen's defeat. Ichigo is now the captain of the 5th division. New shinigami are being shown the ropes as new evil is on the rise and is willing to take down all of Soul Society. OC-centric. Don't flames are ignored.
1. A New Threat

**AN: This is the first chapter of my OC based fanfic for _Bleach_. I hope this turns out well. It will also be a lot shorter than all my other stories chapter wise.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH. ALL CHARACTERS SAVE FOR THE NUMEROUS OC'S BELONG TO TITE KUBO. THE RESPECTIVE OC'S BELONG TO THEIR CREATORS.**

A pair of large doors opened leading into a large chamber. Inside was an old bald man, with a long beard and wooden cane. He was wearing a standard Shihukashou: a black kosode with matching hakama, a white shitagi underneath the kosode, tabi and waraji. Over all of that though was a white haori, with the character for one on the back. This was the Captain Commander of the Gotei 13, Genryuusai Shingekuni Yamamoto. His beady watching those who were entering. They too were in the same uniform as himself, but had minor altercations to fit their own style. Nine of them entered, one by one before taking their place in front of him in two lines. The ones with the even numbered characters stood to his left, and the odds stood to his right.

"Old man what are we doing here?" a man grunted. His hair was put into large spikes, with tiny red bells attached to their ends. An eye patched covered his right eye, and there were scars all over his face. A sword tattered was seen hanging on his left side. "I don't see the point of being here right now." This was Zaraki Kenpachi, captain of the 11th division.

"I agree with Captain Zaraki, what are we doing here Captain Commander?" an odd looking thing by the name of Sajin Komamura asked. It had the head of a brown wolf yet had a humanoid body that towered above all of the people within assembly.

"Captain Komamura I shall explain," Yamamoto addressed the wolf man. "Captains we are here for a very rare event."

"Captain Commander what is this event?" a young woman asked. Her hair was jet black, though it seemed short two long braids covered in white cloth descended down from her head. Her uniform was more skin tight compared to the other captain's clothes. This was Soi Fon, leader of both the 2nd division and the special ops unit.

"Today we are accepting three captains into our midsts." Murmurs began to spread between the captains, as they all adopted. "Silence!" The Captain Commander slammed his staff into the floor causing them to stop talking.

"But Commander, three captains? It is rare for us to even gain one new one. Three is an unusually high number," a white haired boy who didn't even seem out of his teens asked. "What is the occasion for this Commander?"

"Captain Hitsugaya, I will explain the matters after we have brought them in. The two of the three have been chosen from the captain placement exam under the supervision of myself, captain Kyoraku and captain Ukitake." The rest of the captains stared at the two men who were mentioned. Shunsui Kyoraku was wearing his ever present floral pink kimono and wooden hat, his face still unshaven and hair unruly. A lazy smile given to the rest of the people. Further down the aisle was Joushiro Ukitake, who had a kind smile and a sickly complexion. The skin on his body was pale due to his illness.

"Sorry we didn't tell you," Shunsui laughed scratching the back of his head. "But I thought it was meant to be a surprise."

"I too am sorry, though I hope you like our choices," Ukitake said. The Commander nodded and hit his end of his staff against the floor again.

"Enter," Yamamoto commanded. The two doors opened, allowing a pair to walk in. One of them was a woman with dark green pin-straight that went to her waist along with full bangs. Her skin was pale, but not as pale as Ukitake's. Her eyes were a contrast to them as they were so dark that they were almost black. On her forehead was a single emerald in the shape of a diamond. Her uniform was much more tighter than the others' but not as tight as Soi Fon's. Unlike the others she had a green obi across her waist as a belt and her waraji were black tied with black ribbons on them that went up to her thigh. She walked with precise movements, not exerting more than she was supposed to. Almost as if trying to be perfect in it.

Next to her was a man with a long contemplative face, making his face softer than most men. His skin was lighter than most, and stood around the same height as Kenpachi. Ebony hair that also went down to his waist followed a simple flow and swished in the air as he walked. His sea green eyes curiously looked around at all the captains before waving at Komamura, and smirking at Soi Fon. The female captain scowled when he did. The only thing different about his uniform was that that haori had long sleeves like Ukitake's. The captains looked on at the pair, for if one were to look at them from a far they seemed to be twins.

"State your name, former rank and new rank," Yamamoto order so the captains could know who they were. The woman stepped up first.

"I am Kyoumou Utsukushi. Former fourth seat of 10th Division under Captain Hitsugaya. Currently the new captain of squad 3," the woman introduced herself. The man then stepped forward and stood next to the new captain such as himself.

"Rokumaru no surname, at your service. Especially to the ladies," he winked at Soi Fon. The girl glared daggers at his smiling face. "Former 3rd seat of the 3rd division, and newly appointed captain of the 9th Division." Yamamoto nodded and beckoned them to their spots. The pair walked over to where the odd numbered captains were and stood in their spots. Kyoumou stood across from Soi Fon, and the spot next to her still vacant. Rokumaru stood in between Komamura, after giving the wolf man a hand shake. On the other hand he shied away from Kenpachi as he gave the man a murderous smile causing him to move backwards in fear.

"Zaraki stop scaring the new captain at once," Yamamoto ordered. The battle crazed man rolled his visible eye before stopping his smile.

"I thought you said there were three new captains," Mayuri Kurotsuchi, head of the science division and 12th squad, stated. His black and white masked face, along with his pasty white skin sent were barely seen in the flickering torches of the chamber. He looked over the two new captains as if they were some lab rats before turning to the captain commander. "Where is the third one?"

"Patience Captain Kurotsuchi. I will ask now those who recommended this candidate to speak forth." A regal looking man with long black hair that went past his shoulders stepped forward. Around his next was an elegant, if not expensive, white scarf. His face betrayed no emotion as he spoke.

"I, Byakuya Kuchiki, captain of the 6th division here by recommend Ichigo Kurosaki as the captain of the 5th division," Byakuya stated. Yamamoto nodded. Soon the voices of Shunsui, Ukitake, Toushirou, Unohana and Kenpachi agreed with the word 'Aye'. The old man nodded again.

"Now those captains, excluding the newly instated ones, how do you stand?"

"Well this may prove to bring about some very good information for me. I'd like to get more research done on him, so Aye," Kurotsuchi smiled sinisterly.

"Aye," Soi Fon answered indifferently.

"Then it is settled, with the approval of 9 of the previously seated 9 captains, along with myself, we here by instate Ichigo Kurosaki as a captain. You may come in now." The twin doors opened again and in entered a young looking man, with bright orange hair. A large blade covered in white wrappings was slung across his back. The white captain's haori fluttered as he walked in.

"Thank you for giving this honor," Ichigo said as he bowed his head to the captain commander. "I will not let you down." After that he turned on his heel and stood in between Komamura and Kyoumou.

"It has been awhile that this chamber has been complete," Shunsui mused as he scratched his stubbled chin. "It's nice to see it like this again." He then turned towards the captain commander. "Now let's wrap this up so we can celebrate their inauguration! Sake on me!"

"Boy it is not time to be celebrating!" Yamamoto boomed. "We have a crisis on our hands."

"What would that be Commander?" Kyoumou asked.

"There have been a series of killings going on within Soul Society. It is in a state of distress for the killings and the attacks are getting more frequent."

"Is it hollow?" Rokumaru asked curiously.

"No. It is not," Kurotsuchi stated. The mad scientist walked in front of the gather crowed and took out a remote. Pressing a button,a holographic screen appeared in midair. It showed not only the deaths of multiple souls that were killed from the Rukongai, but from Seireitei as well. Ichigo scowled as he looked at the pictures of the killed. "As you can see there are no traces or signs that a hollow did attack. But if you look closer..." Kurotsuchi zoomed in on a piece of a picture with in Seireitei. In the corner of the picture was a single pink cherry blossom that was stabbed into the wall. "This was the work of a zanpakto, more notably your captain Kuchiki."

"I assure you that was not me," the man replied in monotone.

"We know it is not you, we have multiple witnesses saying that you were in your mansion that night."

"Hmm so you are saying that there is another zanpakto with the exact same ability as captain Kuchiki? Interesting," Rokumaru stated as he stroked his chin. His eyes darted in between all the pictures, as if trying to fit in a puzzle."I thought people were not allowed to have the exact same zanpakto."

"They aren't," Kyoumou answered. "However it seems like whoever this person was was able to obtain a similar one to captain Kuchiki's. Though we can't still rule out that he is innocent."

"How can you say that," Ichigo interrupted her, "There were eyewitnesses claiming his innocence."

"That proves nothing. Shouldn't your time fighting Aizen, shouldn't you have learned that there are very powerful illusionists out there in Seireitei? If that were the case he can still be a suspect," Kyoumou argued.

"Does that mean you are going to accuse captain Soi Fon as well?" Yamamoto asked the new captain.

"Excuse me?" Yamamoto nodded towards the scientist who then zoomed in on yet another picture of a dead person. On his chest was a large butterfly like symbol.

"As you can see that Soi Fon's zanpakto at work right there, for no other zanpakto has that ability." The more pictures were shown and zoomed in, the more the captains began to realize something.

"They all died by a different zanpakto's power," Kyoumou murmured to herself as she looked at few of the scenes. A man had died in a crater in the shape of his body, his weight being extremely high for a thin man. A shinigami was seen frozen in blue ice. In another picture another shinigami was killed and they had found ash within their clothes.

"If we went on your assumption captain Utsukushi, then we would have to arrest each and every single soul reaper of captain and vice-captain class, save for yourself, captain Rokumaru and captain Kurosaki." Yamamoto then turned to address everyone. "All of Soul Society is in a crisis as of now. We do not know who is at work here but they have to be stopped. If anything occurs, tell your squad to inform you at once. Are there any questions?" There were none. "Then you are dismissed." Yamamoto then slammed his staff into the floor again. Slowly everyone filed out of the room. Off to tell their squads the news, and for three to introduce themselves to the people they will be leading in the future.

**SCENE CHANGE**

The moon was pale as it hung over the cloudless night. A lone figure stood atop the Souyoku Hill as it stared at the moon. Completely covered by some unseen shadow, it waited there. "You there! What are you doing here?" a voice shouted. The figure turned around and meet face to face with a random shinigami. Slowly the shinigami walked towards the figure. "Statue your business here!"

A maniacal hiss escaped the figure throat. Drawing a zanpakto the figure stated its command. "Mirror, Nanashi!" a male voice whispered so that no one could here him. The blade glowed and eerie white, before the figured continued to speak. "Sit upon the frozen heavens!" The figure slashed his blade and an ice dragon flew out. That was the last thing the shinigami saw. That night, a shrill demonic laughter echoed all throughout Soul Society.

CHAPTER END

**AN**: Sorry but I only introduced only two characters, but I will do more so in the next chapter. This will be more or less a side project for me, so do not expect it to update as fast as the others. Read and review.


	2. We Do Paperwork?

**AN: **Here's the chapter of the story. I introduced three new characters! Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH, AND THE OC'S BELONG TO THEIR CREATORS.**

A male shinigami with spiked, chin length hair cautiously walked into the barracks of his new squad, Squad 11. His clothes looked liked a regular shinigami's clothes and there were no modifications to it, except that the top half of his uniform was folded right down the middle, rather than having the cloth one over the other. On his back was his zanpakto, a daito with no sheath and was only held onto his back with just pieces of string that go around his body. His teal colored eyes were hidden behind his half lidded eye lids, giving him the appearance of one who wants to go to sleep.

Looking around he was wondering what he was supposed to do here. He saw everyone in the courtyard were either busying sparring against one another or drinking some beer. And for that moment he felt scared for his life. "I think I made the wrong choice of this being my squad," the person said in a quiet voice. The shinigami then felt a tugging on his hakama. Looking down he saw a little girl in uniform who was smiling at him.

"Hi there!" the little girl said happily. "What are you doing here?" The shinigami didn't reply, but tilted his head to his head. "What's wrong with you? Can't you talk?" The man shook his head. "You can?" This time he nodded. "Then why don't you?"

"Don't feel like it," the man said. "You're vice-captain Yachiru Kusajishi are you not?"

"Yup!" Yachiru the little girl exclaimed. "Who are you?"

"Karamaru Kagami. I have been transferred here after my time in the academy. Where is Captain Kenpachi?"

"Kenny is somewhere in there fighting some people! Do you want to go find him?" Karamaru nodded. Instantly Yachiru jumped up and sat on his shoulders. "Okay let's go find Kenny!" Putting her finger onto her chin she went into a thinking form. "Let's go that way." Yachiru pointed towards a random direction within that barracks. Not really caring what happens from there, Karamaru shrugged his shoulders and walked deeper into the barracks with the hyperactive vice-captain leading the way.

* * *

"Get up! I know you still have some fight left in ya!" a bald man shouted at people within a man was so bald that light shined off his head. He was holding a boken (wooden sword) instead of his real zanpakto. In front of him, were several men lying down on the floor, in pain. At the door leading towards the dojo stood one of the few female members of squad 11.

She was on the shorter end of the height spectrum, but not as small as the famed Rukia Kuchiki. Her brown eyes stared into the battle field watching as other members of her squad began to pull their hurt friends off the ground and towards the sidelines. Her long black hair that was done in a ponytail hung behind her, after she moved it and her bangs to get a better sight of what just happened. On her right hip, was her zanpakto. "Ikkaku-san over did it again..." the girl muttered to herself.

"Alright who's next! Come on I still have some fight left in me!" Ikkaku boasted. He then pointed the boken towards the girl watching the event. "Sen Kanou! Fight me!"

"No thank you sir," Sen replied back. "I would rather sit back and not do that. It's a rather disgusting sight."

"She is right," Yumichika Ayasegawa said from the sidelines to his friend. "I don't mind the senseless violence from time to time, but do you have to bloody up the place?"

"Hey! Have pride in the Squad's fighting spirit! You usually have some Yumichika. Where is it today?" Ikkaku asked.

"I decided to take a break today. Besides Captain Kenpachi will not mind one day of not doing anything."

"Baldy!" a little girl's voice called out. Everyone in the dojo turned towards the door, where they saw their vice captain on the shoulders of some unknown person. "Where's Kenny?"

"Captain went out today. He said he was looking for Ichigo to fight," Ikkaku explained.

"Why'd he leave me!" Yachiru shouted.

"You were taking your afternoon nap," Yumichika answered this time.

"WHY DIDN'T HE WAKE ME THEN! I WANTED TO SEE ICHI!" the pink haired girl shouted even louder, causing the man under her to flinch at the sheer volume of the vice captain's voice. The pink haired girl looked down to Karamaru. "Sorry KaKa!" Karamaru's eye twitched as she gave him a rather embarrassing nickname. All around the dojo, he could hear people laughing at him. Karamaru turned his head when he saw that even the only woman in the room was giggling at his nickname.

"KaKa?" Ikkaku laughed and patted his leg. "What did you do to get a nickname as bad as that! Hahahaha"

"Yes, I must agree with my friend here. What did you do to get such a bad nickname?" Yumichika asked, The only response they got was a more violent twitch in his eyebrow. Yachiru saw him slowly reach up towards his zanpakto and stopped him.

"KaKa don't play to rough," Yachiru scolded him as if she was his mother. "Baldy is only using a fake sword so use one too." The shinigami under her raised an eyebrow before turning towards Ikkaku who was smirking.

"Fine let's give it a shot." Karamaru nodded and brought his hands over his head and raised the little vice captain off his shoulders causing her to squeal in delight. He then turned towards Sen and spoke for the first time the entire time he was inside that part of the building. Taking the vice captain into her arms she was about to complain about what this man was doing.

"Hold her for me," Karamaru stated before untying the string that kept his blade in place. "This too."

"Why should I hold her for you?" Sen asked confusedly. Karamaru shrugged and then turned towards Ikkaku. Walking past a few other shinigami Karamaru grabbed a boken off the wall and held it in his right hand.

"So what's your name?" Ikkaku asked. He was met with silence.

"KaKa's name is Karamaru Kagami! He's new to our little group." Yachiru shouted from the arms of Sen. "He doesn't like to talk much though."

"Oh I see the quiet type huh? Well, let's see if we can do something about that!" Ikkaku shouted as he ran forward and swung his sword down with both hands. Karamaru jumped back instead of blocked. Ikkaku kept up with the offensive as he did slash after slash towards the new member of the Squad in a wild attack. For every attack sent at him, Karamaru dodged them by moving back or towards the sides. "What's wrong? To scared to fight back?" The bald man jumped up and swung his sword downwards, towards the red head as if to finish him off.

Everyone was surprised though when Karamaru blocked him. He was using both hands on the handle of the weapon, and a smirk similar to that of Ikkaku's appeared on his face. Pushing off the third seat off of him, Karamaru had changed his stance. Ikkaku stood up from the floor and looked at the new guy, and noticed something. "What's with your stance? It looks just like mine."

"What's with your stance? It looks just like mine," Karamaru mimicked. Karamaru then ran forward and began to slash wildly similar to that of what Ikkaku just used on him. The bald man dodged to the left, but had to block the slash that was coming from the side. Karamaru put some more strength into and forcing the two into a deadlock. The smirk on Ikkaku's face grew wider.

"Now that's more like it!" Ikkaku used his superior strength and pushed off his opponent, making him skid back a couple of feet. Karamaru stopped himself during his skid, and was forced to parry the wooden weapon that was going to stab him in the gut. Karamaru twisted on his heel and brought the butt of the handle into Ikkaku's face, causing it to break his nose. "What the hell!" Ikkaku shouted as he grabbed his nose. "Why'd you aim for my nose?"

"It's a rather disgusting sight," Karamaru said as he mimicked what Sen told the third seat earlier. He then went into stab the man in the gut with his wooden sword. Ikkaku left his nose alone for a moment before attacking the new guy as well. This time Ikkaku parried the attack, but this time he was caught off guard when his opponent punched him in the face, namely his nose.

"GAH! MY NOSE IS ALREADY BROKEN WHY DO YOU KEEP AIMING AT IT!"

"Fighting fair was never really my thing," Karamaru answered honestly, saying something he had not copied. He then dropped his boken and kicked it towards the third seat of the squad. Ikkaku caught it, avoided the drop kick Karamaru followed up with, jumped over the following sweep kick and back pedaled away from a second kick.

"You're good," Ikkaku said ignoring the pain in his nose. "What seat are you?" Karamaru turned around, ignoring the question and walked back to Sen and Yachiru.

"I'll take her back now."

"Hey don't ignore me! And don't call the fight off when you think its a good time to do so!"

"KaKa did you have fun?" Yachiru asked as she jumped out of Sen's arms and onto Karamaru's shoulders. She didn't get an answer but saw the smile on his face. "You did didn't you!"

"Seeing as Captain Kenpachi is not here, shall I just drop this off at his office?" Karamaru said taking out papers from his uniform.

"Kenny has an office?" the little vice captain asked everyone else, causing them to face fault. Karamaru just sighed, thinking that the girl on his shoulders had something wrong with her, but it made her cute.

"He has an office but never uses it," Yumichika answered walking up to the two. "I mean why would our great captain bother himself with paper work?" Karamaru nodded.

"Then where do I drop this off to so it can get filed?"

"We have a paper work room, you could bring it there," Sen replied softly.

"WE HAVE A PAPER WORK ROOM? SCRATCH THAT WE DO PAPER WORK!" Ikkaku shouted as he reached the group. "I DIDN'T KNOW WE DID THAT!"

"We do have a room like that, and only one officer in it." Sen then turned towards Karamaru. "Shall I lead you there?" Karamaru nodded.

"Do you still want to accompany me vice captain? Or do you want to find Captain Kenpachi?" Karamaru asked the little girl on his shoulders. Yachiru thought about it for a moment before jumping off his shoulders.

"I'll go look for Kenny so he can talk to you!" Yachiru said in he gleeful voice. "Let's go play some tag next time!" Karamaru smirked at the girl's enthusiasm, before nodding. "Yay! By KaKa!" Yachiru then ran off in some random direction.

"Yachiru wait up that's the wrong way!" Yumichika shouted going after their vice captain. Ikkaku was going to run after them too but was stopped when he heard Karamaru speak up.

"6th seat." The bald man looked at the red head and raised an eyebrow. "I'm the 6th seat. I would be higher but I still do not know the name of my zanpakto."

"Ah okay then. When you do find out what it is let's have a spar yeah?" Ikkaku shouted. Karamaru nodded again, and both of them went their separate ways. Ikkaku following Yumichika to catch their vice captain and Karamaru following Sen towards the paper work room.

* * *

The room which Sen and Karamaru had reached was full of stacks paper that almost reached the ceiling of on one side, while the other side was relatively neat with only a few pieces of paper. In the center was woman at a desk furiously writing on several sheets of paper before placing them in a stack. She then grabbed all the papers from the side with less paper, and then brought them all to her, signed then each in several different signatures before placing them on a growing pile next to her. She then rang a bell on her side. "Get in here you lazy bums and bring the right piles to the right squads or I'll tear you a new one. Hop to it!" the girl shouted. Karamaru turned around and saw 12 men walk in, groan after looking at the stacks of paper before grabbing them and rushing off. This left the room clean of papers.

"Is everyone on this squad this violent?" Karamaru asked, while taking in the looks of the attendant who was now stretching her stiff limbs. She stood at 6 and half feet, and from what he can guess that she didn't weigh much due to her hour glass figure. Her hair went up to her shoulders, though on the front it went up to her bust. It was also a nice shade of red, almost like that of a ruby, compared to his blood red hair. Her uniform was standard though she had a red scarf around her neck. She would be any man's dream if they could see her.

"You get used to it eventually," Sen replied. "Nori." The red haired woman turned towards the two, while her vibrant blue eyes met with Karamaru's sickly green.

"Sen, it's good to see you again. Not slacking off again are you?" Nori asked in a strict and serious voice as she greeted the two. Sen shook her head and shared a small hug with her friend. "I haven't seen you awhile. Work has been keeping you busy?" She then eyed the new person near her friend. "Who's this person?"

"This is Karamaru Kagami. He is a new shinigami for our squad. Karamaru this is Nori Kurofuzukai, she's the one who handles all our squads paper work and helps things get organized. Do not be fooled she is just as strong as every other person in this squad."

"Nice to meet you," Nori greeted and bowed. Karamaru bowed but didn't reply back. "Is there something wrong with him?"

"Vice Captain Yachiru says he doesn't talk much." Nori then looked towards the man again and frowned.

"Did you bring his paper work?" Sen nodded held her hand out for Karamaru's paper work. The red head handed it over to her, and she gave it to the other red head in the room. Nori scanned the paper really fast and stopped at one part. "You don't know the name of your zanpakto?" Karamaru nodded. "Yet you're a 6th seat." Nori kept reading. "Makes sense seeing as you are one of the top of your class when you guys graduated. Expert skill in Zanjutsu and Hakuda, Hoho is above average and kidou is bellow average. I can see why they put you into this squad, but why not 2nd squad?" Karamaru shrugged before turning away. "Hey where do you think you're going! *cough* *cough*" Nori began to cough. Sen rushed to her side to see if he friend needed any help. The coughing fit became worse.

"You're overworking yourself again Nori," Sen reprimanded her friend. "If I don't none of these idiots would do the work *cough*." The two stopped talking when Karamaru went behind Nori and placed a glowing green hand on her back. His palms turned glowed green, and Nori felt her coughing spell cease.

"No matter how ferocious this squad is they seem to care about NOT staying in the hospital for long periods of time. So I suggest you don't over exert yourself...Nori," Karamaru instructed before leaving the room. The two women were left in shock until Nori snapped out of it.

"Who the hell does he think he is! I'm his superior and he goes on saying that I should take care of _myself?_" The red head was leaking killing intent in the room.

"Nori..." Sen muttered.

"I'll get him for this I swear it."

* * *

It was night time once again in Soul Society and everything was peaceful. Some shinigami's were out on patrol. Two from the 2nd division were running along the rooftops hidden in the shadows cast by the buildings. Suddenly they heard a cry in the night. "Mirror, Nanashi!" a male voice shouted. "Rip!" The two members stopped, when all of a sudden a wicked looking golden zanpakto with three blades was forced through one of the shinigami's chest. Killing him instantly. The other was about to attack when he was cut on his leg. What surprised him was that he couldn't move.

"**There now, you can't move," **a maniacal voice of a hollow stated. The shinigami looked on in terror as a person with shinigami clothes that were covered by a cloak, walked out of the shadow. In his hand was Ashisogi Jizo, the shikai of Captain Kurotsuchi. The most prominent feature on this person however, was the porcelain white mask. For where the eye sockets were it looked like it was clawed out, and the mouth showed sharpened fangs instead of molars as well as a snout, giving it a look of the skull of a tiger. Teal streaks ran down from underneath the eye holes and connected to the fangs. **"Now we get to play a bit, HAHAHAHA!"** Again that night in Soul Society was full of the screams of yet another victim of the impersonator.

-**CHAPTER END-**

AN: I would like to thank **Taliharja **and **Anata Kiyoshi **for their OC's, Karamaru is mine so yeah. I decided that when I do update this thing. It will go by squads to introduce the new characters before slowly bringing them together. Hmm...I would like to thank the creator of the antagonist but I don't want to say that person's name because that would just spoil the surprise.


	3. Pretty Boys

AN: So here's another chapter. More new people have been introduced and well a little more on the bad guys.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH. I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE OC'S EXCEPT MY OWN.**

Kyoumou Utsukushi, the new captain of Squad 3, was looking over the people who will now be serving under her. Next to her was the long time lieutenant Kira Izuzu. "Captain Utsukushi, you seem to be shaking," Kira whispered into her ear. The female captain raised an elegant eyebrow towards the lieutenant before looking at her hand that was literally shaking back and forth. "Are you nervous?"

"Why would I be nervous?" she almost spat. "If I was able to stand in front of the entire force of the captains, then standing in front of my squad should be easy enough. So please do not think I am nervous." Running a hand through her dark green hair she turned towards the gathered shinigami in front of her. "As it was said in the notice a few that was given to this squad a few days ago I, Kyoumou Utsukushi, am your new captain. I will not fail where the previous captain had." Kyoumou had deliberately ignored Kira flinching at the mention of the previous captain, Gin Ichimaru. "I will lead this entire squad into greatness and we will show that we are a force to be reckoned with. However to do this we will do a major overhaul of our squad. So from now on we will train hard until everything is perfect. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Ma'am!" the squad shouted back.

"Good you are now dismissed." Turning around Kyoumou looked over to Kira. "Please show me the way to my office, so I can start to make some plans on how to improve ourselves."

"Follow me captain." The duo then walked off down a hallway, were they would be discussing the new way to help the squad.

* * *

"Can you believe the bull crap that new captain was spouting! 'So from now on we will train hard until is everything is perfect!' blah blah blah! Her voice was so annoying!" a man with messy black hair complained. He was sitting on top of a boom box, that he had somehow gotten, with his back against the wall of the room. He wore a regular uniform for the shinigami, save for the fact that the white clothing of it was all purple. Blowing up his breath upward he moved some of his long bangs that covered his amethyst eyes out of the way. Over his right eyebrow, was a small thin scar. If one were to look closely, they would notice that the tips of some of his hairs were dyed purple."I mean seriously! Who does she think she is! Our captain?"

"She is our captain Kasei. I know you're stupid but that just takes the cake," a female meditating across the room replied. Her voice echoed out into the room without a single emotion. Her hair was short and black that reached a little past her neck. Her bangs were combed to the side but they had somehow curled to the middle of her forehead. Slowly opening her eyes, to reveal two obsidian orbs that were glaring at the male in front of her. "Sometime's I swear that you and I aren't related."

"Sorry Kitsune," the other shinigami blurted, withering under the glare of his very own sister. He frowned and looked away before snapping his fingers as if he just remembered something. "Oh sis! I forgot to ask you but what do you think about the person attacking all those shinigami?" When Kasei saw his sister raising one elegant brow he flinched. He knew when she did that she was basically asking why was he wasting her time. "I mean this 'impostor' the captain's kept warning us about. What do you think he or she is doing this for?"

"It is none of my concern. So why ask that question?" Her younger twin brother shrugged his shoulder.

"I just want to see how strong he is that's all. Is there anything wrong with that?"

"Yes, there is. You have to think sometimes. That intruder has every captain, even the captain commander, on high alert. Do you think someone like you can beat him?"

"Um..."

"The answer is no. We do not have any information on this person and yet you want to challenge them. Get out of my sight, I need to clear my head." Kitsune glared at Kasei, causing him to shudder. "And turn off that music from that stupid box. It's really irritating."

"Fine fine, don't get your panties in a twist," Kasei complained, turning off his boom box. He stood up and left the room. He was muttering to himself a bit as he walked away. "Damn. She stills scares the hell out of me. I wouldn't be surprised if she used some of her hidden weaponry on some poor sap later. She seemed rather pissed." As Kasei was musing things to himself, he wasn't looking where he was going and bumped into another person. "Hey watch where you're going punk!" he growled out. He then stopped when he saw who he was looking at.

It was a tall person, with a very effeminate face. From the looks of things, the shinigami was of some sort of African descent just by skin color alone. She had long black hair that went all the way up to her waist line, which was done in a ponytail. Behind a pair of small reading glasses were red eyes that seemed to question Kasei angrily, while in her hand was a book. To the right side of the waist was her zanpakto. Kasei smirked and tried walking up to her and put an arm around her shoulder. "Why hello there missy. What's your name?" The person's eyes twitched before her right hand shot out and smashed against Kasei gut. "What the hell you bi-"

"Let's get two things straight here," the person in front of him said in a manly voice. "I hate noisy people like you and two I'm a guy. Remember that," he then walked away and left Kasei on the floor glaring at his back.

"Damn bastard, has one hell of a right hook though." Kasei sluggishly got up and decided it was a good time to get his check up at the fourth division barracks.

* * *

The highly effeminate man was grumbling to himself the entire time after that little confrontation with Kasei. "Why the hell do people keep thinking I'm some chick?" the man complained to no one in particular.

"Because you're hair is long and you need to grow a beard Maakusu," another voice called out to him.

"Katsumi Nakamaru..." Maakusu growled. Turning around he looked at his so called 'friend' from eleventh squad. He was a tall man, standing around 6'5", a good few inches taller than himself. Katsu had broad shoulders and rather slim. His long black hair gave Maakusu's a run for his money, though it was probably longer due to it being done in a braid like old temples monks from China. His clothes were pretty out there compared to most shinigami, for he left the top part of the uniform open and showed a black leather shirt with an oriental dragon outlined in grey. "What are you doing here? Don't you have to go train or something back at Squad 11th's barracks?"

"I thought I said to call me Katsu. But you're right. I would like to train right now, but Nori had me send the paperwork over here to your squad's barracks," Katsu frowned. "But since I'm here would you like to spar with me?"

"No," was Maakusu's quick reply.

"But..."

"Go train with one of your newbies. There are newbies here too and I'm going to vent my stress with training on them."

"You can always train with me."

"Oh no. Not with you pretty boy, you try too much. I just want an easy battle today."

"How is that is training?" Katsu asked incredulously. "That's just senseless fighting."

"That's exactly what I want at the moment. Too much stress. So I suggest you go back to work so you can train by yourself for a while. I mean you rarely try to ask me for help with training."

"Fine," Katsu grunted. "See you around Maakusu."

"See you around pretty boy," the other shinigami replied. As the two were about to part, two hell butterflies appeared stopping both of them. They received the message and their eyes widened. "Wh-what was that?"

"That't can't be right. That shouldn't be right at all." Katsu's hands were shaking. He then turned towards Maakusu. "Do you think this a hoax?" Just then the alarm went off.

"If that's a sign, no. It really happened," Maakusu gulped. "The Captain commander Yamamoto has been attacked, and was sent into the 4th Squad barracks for intensive care. The impersonator has gone too far this time."

* * *

On top of a roof within Soul Society the impersonator was looking at his arms. **"That old man damned almost killed me,"** he growled to himself. "**I was expecting him to release but I almost died. Should be more careful next time, especially against a captain who knows what I'm trying to do. I had to use freaking bankai to escape that old coot and catch him off guard."** The being stopped talking for a moment before letting his tiger-esque mask morph so that the teal streaks that fell from the holes for the eyes turn black in color, as his eyes glowed a dark teal. After a couple of seconds it turned back to normal and he smirked. **"But at least now...now I have the abilities one of the most powerful zanpaktos in my hand! Hahahahaha!"**

"So you are just going to sit there and rest?" a voice asked from behind him. The impersonator looked behind him and saw both Katsu and Maakusu glaring at him. His golden orbs staring right at them with no fear, but with gleeful anticipation.

"**What are two boys like you doing out here in the middle of the night? Didn't you hear it was dangerous to be out and about with a crazed killer on to loose...Oh wait that's me! HAHAHAHA!"**

"Stop messing around!" Maakusu shouted. "What did you do to the captain commander? And what do you mean that you now have to ability of some zanpakto?"

"**Now, now, you already have the answers to those questions. I put the old coot in the hospital for a while but knowing him he'll be up and about in a couple of days,"** the masked being replied. **"Second, you should know what it means by now when I said I have the ability of the zanpakto. That is unless you want to see a demonstration?"** The figure then held his blade in an offensive stance, forcing the two before him to draw their zanpaktos.

"We have to make sure he doesn't release," Katsu whispered to Maakusu. The dark skinned man nodded in reply. They looked at each other through the corner of their eyes before they attacked. Using shunpo both men disappeared from sight. The figure smirked as he still felt their spiritual pressures and knew exactly where they would end up. Jumping up the figure dodged the slice that was aimed at his feet by Maakusu while bring up his blade to stop the attack coming from Katsu. Using his own force against him, the figure let Katsu's blade slide off his and sent it towards Maakusu. He on the other hand rolled away just in time to dodged the attack that was aimed at his head.

"Damn almost had him," Katsu muttered. As the two jumped away and regrouped.

"Almost had him?" Maakusu asked with disbelief. "He knew what we were going to do, that or sense us."

"So what do we do now? I mean this guy doesn't seem intent on killing us."

"**Of course not, I can't kill you just yet," **the figure whispered into their ears. Both men's eyes widened before they jumped away. Staring behind them they saw the figure standing where they were supposed to be. **"Oh don't run. I hate it when you run. It makes getting the ability of your zanpakto so much harder. But let's stop you from doing that now. Mirror, Nanashi!"** A bright flash was emitted from his blade forcing the two to close their eyes. "**Raise your head!"** The next thing they knew they were slashed on their backs and then forced to their feet, feeling extra weight on their body. The two felt another couple slash on their backs.

"Wha-what did you do to us?" Maakusu demanded.

"**Shouldn't you know the zanpakto of your own lieutenant?"** the figure sighed as he put the blade in front of his face. It was in the form of Wabisuke, the sword of his lieutenant. **"Seriously I thought you would have known that at least."** He then slashed the two on their arms, forcing their weight to double again. "**Well, with that amount of weight it will take a while before you guys get to move. But don't worry I won't kill you. You guys aren't part of what I'm doing so be cool and stay there for a bit," **the figure instructed as if he were an adult speaking to younger kids. **"But before I go,"** he reached down and grabbed the blades of both of their zanpakto cutting his own palms open, **"I would like to thank you for your services."** The impostor turned around and was about to leave but stopped due to what one of the shinigami would say.

"We'll stop you I swear it! I, Katsumi Nakamaru, will stop you!" Katsu shouted. The figure stopped at the mentioning of his name.

"Nakamaru you say?" Maakusu and Katsu blinked confused when the voice was less demonic and the hollow like reiatsu disappeared from the air. The voice was still muffled by the mask though, so they couldn't make out what he sounded like. "Are you by any chance related Yukiko Nakamaru by any chance?" When the impostor heard Katsu gasp he nodded to himself. "I see. She's such a nice girl she is. Has really soft hair too, and white as snow."

"How do you know my sister!" Katsu roared struggling to get up so he can get to the man in front of him, but all the times his weight was double was making it hard for him to even lift a finger. "Where is she!"

"She's in safe hands," the voice said almost reassuringly. Then a chill went down Katsu's spine when the hollow's reiatsu reappeared again. **"Because I'm taking care of her! Hahahahaha!"** the impostor laughed and vanished without a trace.

"Bastard get back here!" Katsu shouted. "Tell me where my sister is!"

"Katsu man calm down!" Maakusu commanded his friend as he was frantically shouting at the person who was no longer there. "Calm down now! We'll get help and track down that bastard but you have to calm down. You'll just get hurt." _'How come he's never mentioned his sister before?'_ Maakusu thought to himself. _'Damn. We get info on that guy but now Katsu is freaking out. This just isn't our night.'_

* * *

A couple of miles away the impostor reappeared in a forest clearing, his mask shining against the moonlight. "**What were you doing? I was supposed to be in control for a while!"** he shouted to almost no one. Suddenly a large mirror appeared in front of the mirror and he glared at it. **"That was part of our deal!"** the figure shouted at his reflection. Most people would think that this person was crazy, well more crazy than he already was, but if one were too look at the mirror his image was not copying what he was doing. After a couple of seconds the figure huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. **"Fine but don't get in my way again. A deal is a deal.**" A moment passed, until the figure tilted his head in confusion at his reflection who was once again mouthing something. **"What do you mean we have company?"** As if to answer his question the impostor found a blade at his throat coming from behind him. **"Well, this is a very bad way to greet someone isn't it?"** the figure turned his head ever so slightly as not to let the blade dig deeper into his neck. His eyes then met with another pair of golden orbs that were placed menacingly behind a white dragon mask of a Hollow. It was a like a large reptilian skull with the same teal tear marks running down its eye sockets.

"**Master was awaiting your return,"** the person said in a cool voice collected voice, compared to the hysterical laughter of his counterpart. Though the dark voice of a hollow still lingered in it. "**You should hurry back inside Nanashi. Master grows tired each time you go to collect another ability."** He then pulled away the blade away from his partner's throat.

"**Fine fine. Who died and made you leader in this body?"** the tiger masked one asked.

"**We are one and the same Tora," **the dragon masked person replied. **"But master is the true entity. We are nothing but mere reflections."**

"**I get you Ryu, I get you. Now let's go.**" Tora and Ryu then walked towards the giant mirror, now known as the spirit of the zanpakto Nanashi. When they reached it they merged with the mirror and became a singular body. The figure within the mirror walked out when the two disappeared inside it. He was garbed in a shinigami's uniform, but a cloak covered his head. On his face was another mask in the shape of theater masks that represent both comedy and tragedy. However this had no mouth and was split down the middle into two different colors. The right being black in color while the other was white. The mirror then disappeared and reformed into a zanpakto. Grabbing it with his left hand, the person put his blade into its sheath and walked into the forest. Once again, he left Soul Society in a state of chaos.

* * *

AN: READ AND REVIEW. I like reviews they make me feel nice and tingly inside. And I would like the contributions from **Kamen Rider Dibrave, Ema Uchiha and Wake me up when the fun's over **for their characters.


End file.
